Talk:Arnett McMillan/@comment-197.89.18.94-20160219173623/@comment-197.89.41.202-20160223175622
(Original Anon here): Yeah I agree that it doesn't suit their personalities at all. That's why I was so freaked out when I began reading 'Kazuya NTR king' and 'Elizabeth and Arnett are Kazuya's harem' around. Seriously, major flaws not withstanding, Elizabeth and Arnett are strong willed female characters with a lot of agency and fleshed out personalities with their own intense emotional bonds and experiences. That's one of the things I liked about the story, what drew me to it. Elizabeth in particular is a assertive female character with a great deal of agency and a mature and compelling emotional relationship. I will be so depressed if all these female characters I've grown attached to now become doujin style female character's with an inability to form emotional relationships and simply automatically submissive to the most 'dominant' male. The whole genre is hugely demeaning to women. It treats them as subhumans by depicting them as being as being incapable of having emotional relationships but instead always being willing to give up anything and do anything for anyone who can 'dominate' them. It will be an enormous pity to me if after all this time Elizabeth, Arnett and everyone get turned into female characters like that (but particularly Elizabeth). I seriously hope that this manga does not go in the direction of sinking every relationship except Kazuya's. I'm going to be honest this latest development makes my gut turn a little. What's the point of partnership being an important concept, of the rite of baptism and the need to establish trust and intimacy, if all that can be overridden so easily? I really like André and Elizabeth's relationship and Freezing Pair Love Stories was incredibly sweet. My goodness I feel particularly bad for whoever is translating Freezing Pair Love Stories. I mean they, I assume, also enjoy it (otherwise why would they be translating it?) yet right now the main story seems to be telling us that every single thing we saw in Freezing Pair Love Stories, all those moments where the girls seemed to display genuine emotion and feeling, is faked since they'll abandon it the moment Kazuya shows up. Do not want. Great now I'm ranting on a wiki. @The 2 anon's: Yeah, I see what you're saying, thanks. Maybe I'll take a step back, wait and see, but this development is worrying to me. I enjoyed reading about André and Elizabeth. I don't want to read about Elizabeth becoming a fawning sycophant, losing all her dignity, and then abandoning André. That'd be absolutely awful after all the build up their relationship has received. But sure, thanks for clarifying, I'm hoping the other Limiter's can finally be relevant (well...André was a little relevant before). Who knows maybe if I'm lucky Arcadia can give them a power boost. Also, on a complete side note, something that's also bugging me is this whole 'evolution of mankind' thing. As far as I can see Gengo and Kazuya don't seem to be referring to anyone except Kazuya and the Pandora. So what's going to happen to all other males and females who can't become Pandora? How are they going to evolve? I thought everything was supposed to have this potential. @Otaku: Yeah though I like the scene, honestly I'm glad for Arnett and Elizabeth's reactions since they do at least explicitly spell out that they have no love for Kazuya, I also can't help but be reminded of another trope of the NTR genre. The number of times in NTR where a strong and proud female character declares her hatred or defiance to a male only to a few pages latter be on her knees begging him to humiliate her or on a video camera telling her previous partner how pathetic he is and how she's a slave to the 'dominant' man is depressingly many. I like the scene but I don't want this story to fall into all the demeaning and dehumanizing tropes of the NTR genre. Also, though I agree André's cool (and least in part also because I do find him very handsome) I don't see why we got to diss Kazuya. To be honest I've been alright with Kazuya's character up until now. Now I'm getting worried that we're going to get an MC who gets the entire female cast as a harem, unstoppable power, becomes the ruler of the world and the guide of mankind's 'evolution'. That's just a sad amount of fantasy fulfilment and would require everyone else in the cast to be reduced in agency and personality to accommodate it. But I'm guessing no one knows yet if we're heading for NTR territory or not yet then? I'd want to assume that we aren't, I mean why give us Freezing Pair Love Stories if it's all going to be meaningless, so I hope we don't get anything like that. Maybe the Limiter's will get a power up too soon, I hope, and we can see the partnerships working together again. I'd really like to see another fight with André and Elizabeth as a pair for sure. P.S.: But seriously...poor fans of Freezing Pair Love Stories. What are we meant to make of Chapters 196 and 197. I read Arnett and Morrison's story recently and I thought the message there was that Arnett came to realize that despite his superficial appearance of cowardice inside Morrison's really brave because of his willingness to put everything on the line for those he cares about. I liked their dance at the end. Now what am I meant to think of their relationship?